1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to articular support systems for dental models and more particularly to a system that allows ready removal of an attached model and then its reattachment in a near exact same position so that the bite positioning between the upper and lower teeth of the models is readily and reliably recreated.
2. Prior Art
Articular supports for dental models are well known having been in use for many years.
One early articulator is set out in U.S. Pat. No. 2,348,606 wherein the models are attached by screws to a fixture of the articulator.
A more recent dental model support device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,689 and includes a frame having an upper and lower platform. Each platform includes an outer looped-shaped portion to which a tray may be attached. Each tray in turn is formed with a wedged-shaped keyway slot to receive a complementarily shaped key formed as part of a base of a model of a dental impression. This key-slot arrangement allows the models to be readily attached to or removed from the support device.
Another recent dental model support arrangement is set out in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,476. In this arrangement a base of each dental model is formed having a tray-like shape. On an inner side of a rear wall of each base tray is a channel-shaped glide formation to receive end plates of a hinge. With the model upper and lower teeth in their bite position, the hinge end plates may be affixed in their respective channel guides with mastic. As required, the models may be rotated apart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,787 discloses a still further dental model articulator which is used widely today. This articulator includes a pair of U-shaped brackets having arms that are releasably hinged together. On a base of each bracket is a spherical member that may be pressed into a like-shaped depression on a mounting bracket. An outer end of each mounting bracket in turn is molded into a base of a respective dental model. With the teeth of the models in their bite position mastic is applied to each spherical connection to affix its location. The releasable hinge connection allows the models to be separated and then reconnected as required.